


Prison Break

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Brocedes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Nico的手心出了点汗。他刚想在裤腿上蹭一下，就被身后的狱警捅了一下。





	

Nico的手心出了点汗。他刚想在裤腿上蹭一下，就被身后的狱警捅了一下。

“安分点。”

他只好埋头继续向前走。

 

铁门被打开。

周围的空气立刻变得躁动不安。

 

“嘿，大伙，有新人来了！”

“哦操还是个金发美人！”

“这新人有的受了……”

Nico努力忽视两旁的嘲弄和淫笑，面无表情地走着。

“嘿，小妞，准备今晚怎么过？哈哈……”

“嘿，Britney！看这边！” 

FUCK!

Nico转身给那人比了个大大的中指。

然而那群人只是笑得更大声了。

 

“你就住这儿。”

狱警把Nico推进一间牢房，然后迅速锁上了门，头也不回地离开了。

Nico看向自己现在的室友。

那人很安静。诡异的安静。

他不像其他囚犯那样兴奋地大吼大叫，也并没有对他这个新人表现出应有的好奇。他只是安静地坐在下铺，翻看着手里的书。

“你睡上铺。”那人突然开口。

“哦，”Nico反应过来，“好。”

不管怎样，目前看来这位室友对他的屁股似乎没什么威胁性，或许他今晚能睡个好觉。

“嗨，我叫Nico。”Nico主动示好。

那人终于把视线从他的书上移开了。他盯着Nico看了好一会儿，终于开口：“Kimi。”然后又低下了头。

好吧，Nico几乎能肯定，他的室友是个芬兰人。

 

一声电铃声响起。

“午餐时间。”

牢房的铁门被打开，囚犯们鱼贯而出。

Nico抢在室友前一步出了牢房，让对方跟在自己后面。他跟在前方的队伍里，感到自己的后背有了些安全感。

 

Nico端着餐盘，正准备和室友一起坐在角落里解决时，突然被一群人拦住了。

为首的一个右臂纹着逆十字的彪形大汉几乎是轻蔑地对他说：“新人，你都不懂这里的规矩吗？”

Nico没开口。

“嘿，这小子瞧不起你。”

“给他点颜色看看他就明白了。”

看着伸向自己肩膀的手，Nico握紧了右拳。他并不怕动手，但在这种形势下……

 

下一秒，一个声音响起。

“你们在干什么？”

所有人都回头，除了一个人。

Nico松了口气。这个熟悉的声音。

“你瞎吗？我们在给这菜鸟上课！”

“噢？”来人轻笑。“我看他都要吓得尿裤子了。”

周围响起一阵笑声，但马上止住了。

没人愿意介入这种紧张的气氛。

“好了你们走吧，”来人挥挥手，“他是我的。”

那大汉张了张口，似乎还想反驳，但看了看那人身后的一群跟随者，还是退了一步。

“你欠我的。”他甩下一句话离开了。

 

周围突然变得安静。只能听见一阵脚步声。

脚步声来到Nico面前。

“不打算跟我打个招呼吗？Britney。”

Nico终于抬头。

眼前是一张在心头浮现过千万遍的脸。

他几乎没怎么变，岁月没有在他脸上留下太多的痕迹。耳垂上那个标志性的的钻石耳钉不见了，但耳洞仍然清晰可见。除了那双眼睛，比起原先的光彩明亮，现在能看到的只是一片捉摸不透的黑雾。

“好久不见，”Nico听见自己叫出了那个名字，“Lewis。”

 

他们最终还是在一张餐桌前坐下。就他们两个人。

Lewis自说自话地吃起了Nico盘子里的薯条。

“我知道你的事情。你现在可是名人了，伙计。”他拿薯条蘸了蘸肉汁。

“黑进了五角大楼的数据库，盗取了五百万的资金，还窃取了国家的机密数据卖到境外。没看出来啊……”他眯了眯眼，挖苦道。

“嘿，听着，”Nico抓住他还准备偷他薯条的手，凑上前去，压低声音说道，“这事没你看到的那么简单。有人陷害我。我就是个该死的替罪羊。”

“那又怎么样？你现在已经完了。”

“我要你帮我。”Nico看着Lewis的眼睛。“帮我出去。”

“哈，”Lewis挣出了Nico的手，用仿佛在看智障的眼神看着他。“出去？你以为这是你家吗，天才？”

“我有办法，”Nico没有退缩，“你知道的，只要看过一眼的数据，我就不会忘。我说我们能出去，我从不撒谎。”

他顿了顿，继续说道：“再说，你的刑期是380年，怎么保释都没用了，怎么不试着拼一把呢？你难道安心一辈子都待在这个破监狱里？”

Lewis半晌没说话。

他静静地看着Nico，又仿佛是在透过Nico看着什么。Nico毫不怯懦地直视着他的眼睛。

不知过了多久，Lewis开口道：“就算是这样，我凭什么帮你呢？我们可不是朋友。”

Nico心头一喜。他知道Lewis终于妥协了。然而，心头却突然涌起一股苦涩。

他凑到Lewis耳边，用接近耳语的音量说道：“他们说的有一点是真的，我的确盗取了大量资金。而且不是五百万，是八百万。在一个只有我知道的地方。”

他退回了座位，嘴角噙着一抹微笑。

“事成之后，一人一半。”他知道Lewis出去需要这笔钱。

Lewis震惊地看着他，半天才开口：“好，成交。”

“所以，我们现在是朋友了？”

“不，”Lewis露出一丝嘲讽的笑容，“只不过是利益共同体罢了。”

好吧。Nico苦笑着点了点头，准备离开。既然已经达成了协议，他们就不能再经常光明正大地待在一起，可能会引起狱警的怀疑。

“嘿，你好像还忘了一件事情。”

什么？Nico疑惑地回头。

“刚才，是我帮你解的围。”Lewis昂着头，冲他笑道。

“所以呢？”Nico无奈摊手，“你要我怎么谢你？”

他现在的确一无所有。

“今晚来我的牢房。”Lewis起身，俯视着他。

 

“我会让你知道。” 

 

END


End file.
